


I'm in lesbians with you

by Trees_Between_Their_Toes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, Fem!Reddie, Fem!eddie, Fem!richie, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbians, Married Couple, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, i want this, it is 2am, lesbain couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trees_Between_Their_Toes/pseuds/Trees_Between_Their_Toes
Summary: Just a couple of gays being gay. In the morning. They cuddling and shit. It's cute.Why? Because I'm lonely and gay.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	I'm in lesbians with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I haven't written in a while and it's 2am so it probably wont be as good as it deserves to be but I tried my best. I love reddie so much, especially lesbian reddie oml. Anyway, enjoy!  
> OH! Also, the title is from Scott Pilgrim cause why not.  
> ~Treetops

Warmth. 

That was the first thing Richie noticed as she gently awoke. She was so warm. She felt slow, sleepy movements beside her, one of another body nuzzling closer to her own. There was a gentle weight of an arm softly draped over her hip, legs entangled with hers. Steady breaths disperse over her clothed chest, accompanied by an equally steady rise and fall of the body. A soft smile found its way to her lips, a small hum of content breaking through along with it. So warm.

With a soft sigh, her eyes flickered open. Even after all these years, she still could barely handle the sight that lay before her in mornings like these. She could never understand how she had gotten so lucky. The sight was one of pure beauty. Of pure warmth. The sight was of her wife, Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier. Richie’s eyes flickered across her sleeping lovers face, bouncing from freckle to freckle, taking in everything as if to commit it to memory. She was committing it to memory. She’d forgotten once, she never wanted to again. First, she focused on her cheeks, on the soft roundness that housed thousands of freckles - all of which Richie had previously made a point of kissing. She focused on the harsh line down her cheek, one of the few marks that remained harsh even as Eddie slept. They were both so proud of that scar. It represented how much they had been through, how far they had come, and how brave they could truly be. Richie often made a point of kissing the scar too, much like she did the freckles. Said freckles led a trail to her nose, her cute, pointed nose which was now soft and relaxed, but was often scrunched in anger or disgust. She eyes flickered up to her eyebrows, perfectly kept, and her softly twitching eyelids, attached to which were long lashes fanned across her cheeks. Next, Richie’s gaze found its way to the lips. Those gorgeous lips. How she loved to kiss them, to keep them locked with her own. They looked so soft, so perfect, that it was hard to believe half of the shit that came out of them. She thought back to all those times those lips had said something so sugary sweet only to be followed with an abundance of foulmouthed phrases. Not that Richie could judge, she was the Trashmouth after all. And besides, it was one of the things about Eddie that made her love her so. 

She followed the wrinkles that were scattered around her face, the little dents between her brows, the soft lines surrounding her hidden eyes and her mouth. Richie's favourite were her laugh lines, leading from the corners of her mouth to the edges of her nostrils. God, her laugh. How she craved to hear it. Nothing brought her more joy then getting to hear that sweet laugh. It struck her again just how lucky she was to be holding this gorgeous being in her arms. As she lay there quietly, she thanked every deity she could think of for blessing her with this moment, with this woman. If only fifteen year old Richie could see her now, she would die on the spot. Teenage Richie could only dream of what adult Richie has now. The job, the house, the dog. Eddie. She has Eddie. Sweet, smart, sassy Eddie who gave as good as she got, worked her ass off to get what she wanted and never let Richie get away with shit. Eddie, who would neurotically clean the whole house top to bottom on a bi-weekly basis, was super anal about seeing their friends in person at least twice a month and at least one skype sessiona week, and could recite every line of Romeo and Juliet for reasons no-one quite knew. Beautiful, crazy, perfect Eddie Kaspbrak. Or rather, Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier.

Yeah, teenage Richie could only dream.

A soft hum emitted from the still body encased in her long Tozier limbs, quickly growing into a low groan. Arms shifted from around Richie, stretching out above her head, Eddies back arching as she did so. She settled with a sigh, her eyelids fluttering open to meet Richie’s gaze. “Hi”, she whispered, quietly.

“Hi yourself, Sleeping Beauty,'' came her wife’s reply, “nice of you to join the land of the living.”

“Oh, fuck off Richie,” she grumbled, though her grin gave her away, “you’re one to talk. Usually I can’t get you up before ten at the earliest and it is currently-”, she sat put briefly to check the clock over Richie’s shoulder, “- ten to nine.”

“I know, isn’t it terrible. You’ve ruined me, eds.”

“Don’t call me that, and it’ll be good for you to actually see the sun once in a while.” She grinned at her wife, rolling onto her back as she did. Richie’s arm was still trapped underneath her but neither had a desire to move it (although, Richie wasn’t sure she could even if she wanted to. That bitch was dead). Brown doe eyes met deep blue as the couple shared a soft smile. With a grunt, Richie shuffled to chase her wife, landing practically on top of her, Eddies hands finding themselves on her hips to steady her. She gently placed her none trapped hand on one of those round cheeks, caressing it with her thumb. Eddies own hands found themselves travelling up to her arms, finding a home wrapped around Richies neck. “You’re so beautiful.'' she whispered, her hands entangling themselves into those thick, black,curly locks. 

Richie smiled softly. “Takes one to know one,” she replied, her eyes lingering on her wife’s lips, knowing full well that Eddie wouldn’t let her kiss them until after they’d brushed their teeth and calculating whether it was worth the rage afterwards. Before she could make her decision, Eddie sighed.

“That doesn’t even make sense, you loser. Come on, we should probably get up before it gets too late.” Ignoring Richie’s loud protests, she started shifting again. She tapped the Trashmouth’s hips, causing her to topple to the side dramatically. With a roll of her eyes and a fond smile, she shuffled to the edge of the bed before standing. She stretched again, reaching her arms as high as she could before bending to touch her toes, remaining there for a few seconds before straightening again with a satisfied moan. Placing her hands on her hips she turned back to find her wife looking at her with dark eyes.

“Damn, Eds, are you sure you did enough? You might want to do that again, just to be on the safe side.”

The woman in question lets out a hearty laugh, shaking her head as she did so before lightly slapping Richie’s closest leg. “Come on, you big lump. You better be up by the time breakfast is ready otherwise you’re not getting any.” She was met with a low grumple leading her to roll her eyes again, walking towards the bedroom door. As she shuffled out of the room she could be heard calling over her shoulder, “And don’t call me Eds!”

Richie laughed to herself. Yeah, she was pretty damned lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Did you enjoy it? I really hope you did! Have a great day <3   
> ~Treetops


End file.
